


Prologue

by Sierillanas_and_Bananas



Series: Kingdom Of Fears [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sierillanas_and_Bananas/pseuds/Sierillanas_and_Bananas
Summary: 14-year-old, young King Agnarr finds himself in an elusive nightmare, and in an horrifying aftermath of a crime he never thought, and never will commit.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Kingdom Of Fears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904749
Kudos: 2





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about a nice idea, I’m going to use soon. Using this drabble as the epilogue of it, I thought why not share it with the fandom to see how they’ll react.

**A** loud high-pitched scream echoed in the blackness...

It was faint and elusive, but his eyes fluttered open in a dream... a ghastly one. He looked down to his hands. Impossibly horrified, as they were covered in blood as it drips down through his bare fingers down to a castle floor. His right hand wielding a blood-streaked dagger by the grip. He threw the dagger away from his own hand into a void, by the moment he glanced at it. The young blonde king, Agnarr of Arendelle, knew this isn't a dream; it was a petrifying nightmare.

He was stiff; rooted to the spot. He couldn't move, why would he dream about himself, committing murder? _He needs to wake up!_ But he couldn’t. His eyes scattered to capture the scenario: a room in pitch-black darkness, with a strawberry shade. Pools of deep-crimson blood splashed across the room. He sweated intensely, his heart racing faster than when his eyes grabbed his father, falling off the cliff during that horrible day of his life. His chest was getting heavier, and heavier. The last two things in the room, he could see is a burgundy scarf stained with the blood, a person sprawled dead on the floor, before him. He stepped back vigorously, rapidly horrified than ever. This nightmare is more elusive than the others he had.

He couldn't tell who the person, that he 'killed' is. He didn't want to step closer at all, but a faint light is enough for Agnarr to see who he 'killed'. The hair is long, depicting a woman... or is it a girl? Her hair was long... brown... and... curly? Curly hair? _Did he know anyone with curly hair?_ He didn't think so. He never saw any girl his age with a hair like that before?... But the scarf... Burgundy.... His blood turned frigid; because he'd know the scarf anywhere! In this nightmare, did he just kill?-

Kai's voice sounded the hallways, "King Agnarr! Sorry to bother you, Sir, but time to get ready!"

He wasn't ready.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I feel like it’s a good start. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading and got chills from this, too!


End file.
